


Wrong

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks about everything that's wrong. Can be taken as Dean/Castiel or Dean/Sam, or neither. Basically, whatever you want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

Dean Winchester lies flat on his back in the firm mattress of the hotel room he'd rented. Absently, he looks over at the other side of the room.

It feels wrong that there isn't a second bed there, and that Sam isn't laying in it. It feels wrong that he and Sam have split up again, but there isn't anything he can do about it. He doesn't know where Sam is, and he's fairly certain that even if they were still hunting together, it would feel just as wrong as it does that they aren't.

He rolls onto his side, facing away from where his brother both should and shouldn't be, and reaches for the necklace around his neck.

Only it isn't there and that feels wrong too. Castiel had taken it and he wasn't kidding when he said he felt naked without it. He felt very  _wrong_  without that necklace.

Sleep had never come easy to him. He could pretend that he couldn't care less about all the horror he'd witnessed and that it didn't give him nightmares, but mostly, that was for Sammy's sake. He would pretend to be sleeping for hours, but all the while he would wonder if he was going to wake up dead in the morning.

He knows that he should take some comfort in the fact that he is hidden from the angels, and from Lucifer. He should feel safer.

But honestly, he kinda wishes Cas could see him still, he he could find him if he was in danger.

He eventually does fall asleep, because he's been awake for days, and his body needs the rest, even if his mind doesn't want it.


End file.
